Camp Rock: Connect 3 Goes to Camp
by KatieD123
Summary: A camp rock fanfic.. But very different from camp rock. Connect 3 actually goes to camp, and there is much more emotion, and less singing.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie smiled sweetly as Shane complimented her hair

Mitchie smiled sweetly as Shane complimented her hair. "I really like it when you swish your bangs, you look really pretty" he said with a grin. "Thanks," she said shyly.

It was lunch time, and the gang was eating at Camp Rock.

"Hey Caitlyn, when are you going to make me a birdhouse?" Jason asked playfully. "I dunno, Jason are you gonna help me make it?" Caitlyn Replied.

"Well, I guess I could if you wanted me to."

Jason and Caitlyn had been flirting like this for a while now, and Mitchie, Shane and Nate had a feeling there was something going on deeper than a birdhouse.

"We have to go now, but have fun with that birdhouse!" Shane said, and he gestured for Nate and Mitchie to follow him. They left the dining hall, leaving Caitlyn and Jason alone.

"Oh, there is definitely something going on between them," Mitchie cooed after they were out of the dining hall.

"Yeah I know!" said Nate. "Did you see the way they kept smiling at each other? They're in love!"

"Yeah, Caitlyn has been way too happy lately, I know something is up" Mitchie said to Nate.

The three of them were standing outside of the dining hall watching Jason and Caitlyn, and they were just talking and giggling. As they stood up to leave the dining hall and go their separate ways, Jason planted a soft kiss on Caitlyn's lips.

"HOLY SMOKES DID YOU GUYS JUST SEE THAT?" exclaimed Shane, very exited for Jason.

"I knew it!" Cried Mitchie.

They saw Jason and Caitlyn coming their way, so they hurried on to their next classes after saying a quick goodbye.

Mitchie was sitting in Hip Hop class, waiting for it to start. The door opened and in came Caitlyn, a huge Grin on her face. Mitchie played it cool like she hadn't just seen her best friend kissing Jason. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked Caitlyn. She seemed to be thinking about something else, daydreaming maybe. "What, oh, um, the pudding was really good at lunch today!" Caitlyn said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it was but why are you so happy?" Mitchie asked accusingly. "What can't a girl be happy once in a while?"

Then brown walked in and the class began.

_It is now dinner time, and Jason, Nate, and Shane are already seated at a table._

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Said Shane to Mitchie and Caitlyn as they approached the table. "Caitlyn was taking forever to get ready" Mitchie Sighed. "What ever, Mitchie" Caitlyn replied, embarrassed. Mitchie saw Jason flash Caitlyn a smile. Caitlyn went and sat down across from Jason, and Mitchie took an open seat next to Shane. "So, how was your day?" Shane asked Mitchie as he grabbed her hand. These two had been having a "thing" going on for a few weeks now, but they weren't officially dating. Jason and Caitlyn were whispering and giggling at the other end of the table. "What's going on down there?" Nate demanded in a playful tone. "Caitlyn and I have something to tell you guys that might surprise you all," Jason said anxiously. "Well, what is it?" Mitchie practically shouted, exited because she knew what was coming, Jason and Caitlyn were finally going to admit that they were dating. But when she heard what Jason said, her mouth dropped nearly to the floor, along with Shane's and Nate's. It was definitely not what they expected to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is my first camp rock fan fiction

**Hey guys, this is my first camp rock fan fiction. Please ****review**** it and tell me how you like it! Don't be afraid to say how bad it is if that's how you feel and if you have any good ideas for the next chapter just write them in your review! Enjoy!**

_Previously: "Caitlyn and I have something to tell you guys that might surprise you all," Jason said anxiously. "Well, what is it?" Mitchie practically shouted, exited because she knew what was coming, Jason and Caitlyn were finally going to admit that they were dating. But when she heard what Jason said, her mouth dropped nearly to the floor, along with Shane's and Nate's. It was definitely not what they expected to hear. _

"Well, Caitlyn and I are having a baby!" Jason exclaimed with joy.

"WHAT?!" read the expression on the faces of their friends. But Nate, being the intellectual one that he is, knew something was up. Jason and Caitlyn were acting way too calm to be having a baby.

"You guys are fibbing," Nate stated, suspiciously.

"No, we are serious" Caitlyn giggled.

"GOTCHA!" cried Jason.

Mitchie and Shane exchanged akward glances. "That wasn't even funny, it's not like we believed you," Shane said in a mean tone.

The group was done eating, and since it was nearly 9:00, the girls went one way to their cabins and the boys to their cabins.

**Jason, Shane, and Nate's Cabin**

Nate went and plopped onto his bed, exhausted from the long day. He pulled out his guitar and started plucking some chords.

"Will you stop that already, im trying to relax and I don't need to listen to that all night!" Shane cried, angrily. Nate was appalled, Shane wasn't usually this mean.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Jason responded in his normal happy-go-lucky tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Shane sighed. "I'm just a little frustrated. At dinner I asked Mitchie if she wanted to go out on a boat ride later and talk, but she said no. It seems like she likes me, but then she rejects all my offers of hanging out!" "Maybe she's just not ready for a relationship" Nate suggested.

"Yeah, maybe" Shane said.

**Mitchie and Caitlyn's Cabin**

As soon as the girls got to their cabin, Mitchie layed down on her bed. "Is someone a little tired?" Caitlyn said, goofing around.

"Not tired, just confused."

"Why are you confused?" Asked Caitlyn.

"At dinner tonight Shane asked me to go out on the boats with him,"

"That's fabulous! You've been crushing on him for weeks!" Caitlyn said joyously.

"I know, but I said no! I don't know why, I guess I just couldn't find the right words to say how much I like him. I don't know what happened."

"Well, whatever is supposed to happen will happen in time" Caitlyn encouraged.

"Yeah, I suppose. I guess I'll just sleep on it."


End file.
